How I Long for the Horse & Buggy Days
by Athena mou
Summary: Pete & HG Wells have a secret. Myka is getting upset by how the two are bonding, and spending time alone. Myka's thoughts are playing tricks on her, drawing her into dark musings and making her jump to conclusions. Goofiness, fluff, and a bit of angst.


**How I long for the Horse & Buggy Days**

"That was impressive Helena," Pete said and smiled proudly at her.

"Thank you," she said and smiled fondly at him. "You know I used to be quite adventurous at this, but I guess things have changed a lot. I have changed too. So, thank you again for your patience and encouragement. You make me feel very confident that I can do this."

Pete smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He tugged her against him.

"Any time."

"Can we have a go again tomorrow?" she whispered and looked excitedly at him.

Pete laughed and nodded. Helena grinned.

"Thank you," she said softly and put a hand on his chest. She kissed him on the cheek and slipped out of his embrace.

Myka turned away and flipped her book open, not caring which page it opened on.

Pete frowned unsure what just happened. He opened his mouth to say something but noticed her stiff shoulders. He quietly slipped out of the room.

Myka closed her eyes trying to fight the tears. She knew it was inevitable that Helena would fall for Pete. He was charming, funny and smart, even though he did his best to hide it. He was also one of the kindest people she knew. Helena could do much worse than Pete, Myka thought to herself. So why did she feel so empty inside? Why couldn't she be happy for them? She could almost see Helena kissing his cheek in slow-motion in her head. Those perfect lips pursed to press against his cheek. She sighed. Helena had kissed her on the cheek once and it had felt amazing. Myka absentmindedly touched the spot where Helena's lips had touched her skin. She sighed and closed her book. Grabbing her tea cup she left the room.

"There you are darling," Helena said and smiled at Myka. "I'm making a cup of tea, would you care for one too?"

Myka shook her head. "No thanks. I'm good." She opened the dishwasher and put her mug inside.

"I know you are," Helena said and chuckled.

Myka blushed. "Eh, I… well, see you later," she said and closed the dishwasher.

Helena frowned as she watched Myka leave. Something was not right. She shook her head, determined to find out.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I did that!" Helena said and laughed. She grabbed Pete's arm and looked him in the eyes. "You are quite adventurous."<p>

He laughed and nodded. "I knew you could do it, and that you would like it once you tried."

She shook her head. "You're bringing out the dark side in me Pete Lattimer," she teased.

Myka closed her eyes as she listened to their bantering. She snapped her book shut and left the room. She grabbed her jacket from the hook on the wall and brushed by them.

"Hi. See you later," she mumbled.

Pete and Helena stared at the closed door that slammed behind her.

"What was that?" Helena wondered.

"I have no clue. She's been acting strange lately," he said.

"I know. I'm wondering if I've done something to offend her. We used to be very close, but now she barely speaks to me," Helena said sadly. "Perhaps I should go after her?"

Pete shook his head and gently stopped her. "No, wait until she calms down a bit. I know Myka. She needs to process whatever it is in her own time."

"But what if it's something that I caused?" Helena said and bit her lip. "Perhaps it's a misunderstanding that I can clear up?"

"Maybe. She still needs to process things before she'll be ready to talk to you."

Helena sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>Myka took a deep breath and ran down the stairs. Helena and Pete were just about to leave.<p>

"Hey guys, can you please drop me off in town? Claudia took my car earlier so I'm kind of stranded here." The words rushed out of her mouth and she looked anywhere but their eyes.

Pete shrugged. "Sure."

"Of course darling," Helena said and touched Myka's arm. She pulled her hand back when she felt Myka flinch under her touch. Myka brushed by them and again the door slammed behind her.

Pete chuckled suddenly putting two and two together. He grabbed Helena's arm and smiled at her.

"Moment of truth Wells," he teased. Helena raised an amused eyebrow. "What are your feelings for Myka?"

Helena blushed and ran her tongue over her lower lip before answering.

"Myka is charming," she mumbled. Pete grinned and made a hand gesture for her to go on. "And if I thought for a moment that she would be interested, I would pursue her with the determination of Casanova."

Pete leaned back and laughed. "I knew it!"

Helena folded her arms, not seeing why her pain was funny. "Do you find my misery amusing?" she asked hurt.

He put his hands on her shoulders and shook his head. "Absolutely not, but I think I understand what's going on with Myka."

Helena's eyebrows shot up. She leaned forward. "Are you going to share?"

He smiled at her. "I think she likes you too, and the reason she's acting like this is because she's hurting. She thinks that you and I are together, as in a couple."

"That's absurd!" Helena exclaimed. She smiled and gently touched his cheek when she saw the hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry Pete, that's not how I meant it. You are a very handsome man and I'm sure that some beautiful woman will win your heart one day, but unfortunately I do not harbor those kinds of feelings for you. Nor do you for me."

He nodded and made a face. "I know, just try to be a little bit careful with my poor heart, okay?"

Helena grinned.

Myka was fuming in the backseat of the SUV. She jumped when the door opened and glared at Pete's smiling face.

"Mykes, you're riding shotgun."

She frowned but got out and took the front seat. Pete turned to Helena who was standing beside him. He opened her hand and placed something in it. Her eyes grew large.

"Pete, no. I can't," she hissed and glanced at Myka in the car.

"Sure you can," he said and smiled at her.

"I'm not ready for this." She followed him around to the other side of the car. "Pete, please don't make me do this."

"I believe in you Helena," he said and smiled at her. He opened the door to the back seat and jumped in. Helena stared at the car keys in her hand and took a deep breath before opening the door. She hauled herself up onto the seat and rested her hands on the steering wheel for a moment, afraid of looking at Myka.

Myka stared at Helena and then Pete. He was looking out the window.

"Helena?" she asked confused. "What's going on? Do you want me to drive?"

Helena took a deep breath and finally looked up at her. She smiled and shook her head. "No darling."

"But, you can't drive," Myka protested.

"That's what I was trying to tell Pete outside, but apparently he believes that I can," Helena said and made a face at him in the rear view mirror. Pete laughed from the back seat.

"I don't understand," Myka said confused.

Helena put a hand on Myka's thigh. "It was supposed to be a surprise darling," she said softly.

Myka tried to sit still and ignore the burning heat from Helena's hand on her thigh.

"Pete has been giving me lessons for the last two weeks."

Myka blushed as everything fell into place. She laughed out loud and shook her head. She looked at Helena a little sheepishly and bit her lip.

"Okay then, let's see what you've learned. Has the great HG Wells mastered the art of driving a modern day car? I'm sure you're as skilled at this as with everything else."

Helena beamed at her. In just an instant the old Myka had returned. She patted her leg before turning the key and putting the car in gear and drove down the long driveway for the first time.


End file.
